


Playlist: Loki

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Loki Laufeyson One-Shots And Reader Stories [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All the Smut, F/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Just a smutty one-shot that came to life thanks to Low Key and Bad Guy and all the people asking if I was ever going to write for Low Key. You all made this happen. Hope you enjoy.





	Playlist: Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, Song fic
> 
> Songs alluded to: Low Key - Ally Brooke, Tyga, Bad Guy - Billie Eilish, I’m a Slave 4 U - Britney Spears, I Got You - Jessie J, Pillowtalk - ZAYN, Pray - JRY, RuthAnne, Bom Bidi Bom - Nick Jonas, Nicki Minaj

* * *

He could hear his name being called over and over in a little chant. Not unusual really. He was a god, mortals occasionally still prayed to him in their plebeian lives, desiring his assistance in this or that. And while the prayers gave him power, he rarely answered simply because he didn't want to, they didn't expect him to, and frankly, their wishes bored him.

He'd listen in on their drab little rambles and roll his eyes. What utter nonsense to pray to him about.

But this was different. This was _ in _ the building. This was a chant, low and sweet. 

_ Loki, Loki. _

He knew that voice but never expected _ her _ to call for him. 

Loki waved a hand and vanished to transfer the length of the Avengers compound in a small glimmer of magic. It was home now, and while it didn't have the grandeur of Asgard, it had its perks. Reality television and Downton Abbey kept him moderately entertained, as did sparring with one or all of the supposed Avengers. 

They didn't like him joining the team and remained suspicious still, but he had his penance to complete before Odin - insert eye roll - would allow him back to Asgard. 

One would think avenging Frigga and helping Thor defeat Malekith would be enough to show his regret over what happened with the Chitauri mind control, but _no_. Odin insisted he clear his name and make it up to the people of Midgard.

Honestly, he admitted to himself; they were amusing these people in their petty lives. Everything was done with grand intent and enthusiasm. They gave their all, and he begrudgingly admired them for it. 

But now, he seemed to have collected an admirer. 

The training facility was empty, but he could hear her clearer now, her voice ringing from the shower facility. 

"Loki, Loki you should really get to know me. Loki, Loki you should really get to know me. Yeah, I know you got some things that you could show me. Loki, Loki you should really get to know me."

One elegant dark brow arched in surprise. She was singing in the shower? He sauntered into the room, still undetectable, wondering what ridiculous soul set his name to music. Was he going to be inundated with the constant double cry of his name? Would his ears ring and head pound as people sang out? And what possessed a person to invoke a _ god _ in such a manner? Surely they must know such inane drivel would drive him insane. 

But, as he watched her through the frosted glass of the shower door, body shrouded in mist, Loki smirked. The drivel had done one thing right. It had enticed little miss Starling to call out for him. 

If there were one person on this planet who could catch his notice, it would be her. 

Star, as she preferred to be called, was once a student of his mother. Her powers were exceptional, the ability to create glimmering stardust that could heal or rend limbs, be soft as feathers or burst as bright and powerful as any bomb.

Dust shimmered on her skin and gleamed like crystalline tears in her ink dark hair. Her eyes held nebulas and comets, galaxies that swirled and enticed a man to fall into her gaze and become lost to space and time. She had the body of a Goddess and the mouth of Laridian Trader. 

The Captain had long ago given up on correcting her language.

She'd asked to leave Asgard after Frigga's death, unable to be home for a while when her mentor was gone. They'd been close; he remembered — almost mother and daughter in their relationship. When Star discovered Thor went after Malekith without her, she'd been pissed. When she discovered Loki had gone too, well, it was a good thing Thor was immune to most types of electricity. 

She'd zapped him with a bolt of cosmic energy that singed the ends of his hair and removed one of his eyebrows entirely. It was excellent revenge for they both knew how vain Thor could be about his hair. When she turned on him, her anger still buzzing like mad bees, Loki made himself scarce. 

But, while Loki was still considered the outcast of the group, Star fit in smashingly. She was a power hitter when they needed one, and a finesse artist when required. The Captain and Barnes adored her, each one chasing her skirts. They found her way of dressing in Asgardian garb - either leather and armour or flowing skirts - to be quite attractive though she gently turned them both down when they asked her on a date. 

It seemed every member of the Avengers, both male and female, had made a pass at her at some point, and while flattered, Star consistently said no. 

Loki couldn’t remember her having paramours on Asgard either and wondered at it. Was she perhaps asexual? Did she have no desire toward lust or a relationship? Was he doomed to be shot down as all the rest had been?

“I see you looking at my body very closely. But there's a lot of things about me that you don't see. You know we can take it fast or take it slowly. We could fly out to Ibiza and get cozy.” Through the frosted glass, he could see her silhouette sway, her hands smooth the dips and hills of her curves. 

She was exquisite in her temptation when she skimmed her hands up herself and thrust them into her hair. She lifted the heavy mass and let it fall before stepping into the water. 

He could just make out the low beat of the music from the earbuds she used, also finding the song catchy, though perhaps that was simply because it had his name in it. 

“All your friends are looking for you, they don't know where you're at 'cause you left with me and slipped out the back.”

Yes, he could see doing that, slipping out the back door of a club with her. Loki had missed the nightly revelry of Asgard. The dancing. The debauchery. Until he’d been forced into human clothing and made to join the party at some nightclub after a successful mission. He’d been pleasantly surprised by the bit of distraction, and even more so when he’d seduced a pretty, slightly intoxicated woman in the back room. While he hadn’t gifted her the joy that was his cock, he’d definitely made her night - multiple times. After, though he complained on principle, he still went whenever the team chose to carouse with the common people. 

But he wouldn’t just slip out the door. No. He’d press her to the bricks outside and rut his hips into hers until she was soft and wanting, begging for it. Then a wave of magic would see them back to his suite where he’d strip her slowly, article by article until he could access all that beautiful glittering skin. 

"Loki, Loki you should really get to know me. Loki, Loki you should really get to know me. Yeah, I know you got some things that you could show me. Loki, Loki you should really get to know me,” she sang, rinsing the sweet-smelling shampoo from her hair. 

She bent at the waist for the bottle of conditioner and sighed. “I know you’re there.”

He dropped the invisibility spell. “You always do.” He never could sneak up on her. 

“Is there a reason you’re spying, Prince Loki?”

A smirk curled his lips. She couldn’t let that lie. The others had never referred to him as _ prince _ and likely never would, but she said it with quiet dignity every time she addressed him. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Lady Star. You are the one calling my name. I was simply answering your prayers.”

She thrust her hands through her hair, working in the conditioner. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken. The words are low key, not Loki. As in one should get to know the other on the down-low.”

“And yet I am here for whatever the words, my name _ is _ what you spoke in incantation, drawing me to you.”

She rinsed her hair, and he wished he could watch the suds slide down her smooth flesh. “Perhaps I did.”

His head snapped up. “What?” He never expected her to admit it.

She looked at him, or at least he thought she did with how she turned toward the door. “Stark has amazingly consistent hot water.”

He frowned at her change of subject. 

“One could spend quite some time beneath the spray without it ever going cold.” 

Loki arched a brow. “Was that an invitation, pet?”

She turned her back to the door but looked over her shoulder. “Take it how you wish, my prince.”

He took it to mean he could join her in her shower, shed his clothing with a thought, and wrenched open the door only to be enveloped in steam. And there, when the cloud billowed past him, stood a shimmering goddess with eyes like the cosmos. Her dark hair plastered to her skin, unashamedly nude. 

He crossed the tiles, intent on taking her by the back of the neck, dragging her in and kissing her as he’d wanted to for a very long time. Instead, he stepped on a slick patch of leftover shampoo, his foot went out from under him, and he skidded directly into her. Loki’s foot tangled between hers and took them down together, Star landing on his chest with a grunt. 

Loki managed to keep from cracking his head, but it was a near thing. 

Star snorted a giggle. “Smooth.”

“Yes, well, in my enthusiasm I may have miscalculated the floor, and its penchant for hating me,” he sighed, thankful the tiles were warm at least against his spine. 

“Is that your way of saying gravity has it out for you, my prince?” Star snickered. 

“Something like that,” Loki chuckled. Then he realized he was naked, so was she, and they were pressed most intimately together. “Star…”

Her wet skin felt exquisite against him, as did her palms sliding up his chest. She placed her hands to either side of his head and held there for the stretch of everlasting eternity, cosmic eyes locked with his before she slowly lowered her head. In eagerness, Loki met her, mouths joining for the first of many such kisses. 

His lips tingled when her tongue flicked them; then his mouth buzzed when it slipped its way between. Their legs were tangled together when he bucked up, prompting her to slip and slide her knees past his hips. Scorching wetness enveloped his shaft when her hot core landed. 

She rolled her hips, and he groaned against her tongue. Star sat up, her beauty laid bare, water falling down her back and over his legs, the gentle tattoo of drops far more stimulating than he imagined they would be.

Steam rolled around them, but the light from above filtered through, and he couldn’t help but stare in awe, mesmerized by the prism her body had become. Her skin shimmered with all the colours of the rainbow, glittered and flashed like stardust and magic. “You are so radiant,” he sighed, running his hands over her thighs and up her sides in gentle reverence. “But this is not how I imagined this moment.”

“You thought about me?” she smirked. 

“Oh, darling. You have no idea,” he chuckled. 

Wet hair fell to pool on his chest when she bent over him. “And how did you imagine this going?”

He flicked his fingers, silencing the water, and flicked them again, sending them tumbling to his bed where Star now lay beneath him, her hair now dry as the rest of them. “More like this, my sweet fallen Star.”

She smirked and popped one of her earbuds out, bringing it to his ear. Loki arched a brow but growled an animalistic sound of pleasure as her _ low key _ song ended and another started, one he knew well thanks to the sarcastic Natasha who called it his theme song. 

_ White shirt now red, my bloody nose _

_ Sleeping, you're on your tippy-toes _

_ Creeping around like no one knows _

_ Think you're so criminal _

_ Bruises, on both my knees for you _

_ Don't say thank you or please _

_ I do what I want when I'm wanting to _

_ My soul? So cynical _

“Is that what I am to you, darling? Your bad guy?” he smirked beginning to roll his hips, her slick coating his cock. 

“You forget. I knew your mother. I know what the others don’t. The softness. The son who she loved.” She flipped their positions, putting him on his back again. "And who loved her."

Loki had no comeback for the softness in her voice.

_ So you're a tough guy _

_ Like it really rough guy _

_ Just can't get enough guy _

_ Chest always so puffed guy _

_ I'm that bad type _

_ Make your mama sad type _

_ Make your girlfriend mad type _

_ Might seduce your dad type _

_ I'm the bad guy, duh _

Her hips rolled in time with the music, circled and thrust, grinding down on him in a most pleasing manner. All he could do was hold her narrow waist and watch as she rode him with so much enthusiasm. He wasn’t even inside her yet, but she had him riding an edge he hadn’t found in a long time. 

Star dragged her nails down his chest, pinched and pulled his nipples, gripped his arms and bent at the waist to bring her mouth so close to his. “And Loki,” she purred. “I’m the bad guy.”

_ I’m the bad guy _

He lunged for her mouth only to miss when she sat back and laughed. Her eyes sparkled with almost feral amusement when she continued to torture him with the speed of her pulsing, circling hips. 

_ I like it when you take control _

_ Even if you know that you don't _

_ Own me; I'll let you play the role _

_ I'll be your animal _

_ My mommy likes to sing along with me _

_ But she won't sing this song _

_ If she reads all the lyrics _

_ She'll pity the men I know _

Loki growled, done with the teasing. 

_ So you're a tough guy _

_ Like it really rough guy _

_ Just can't get enough guy _

_ Chest always so puffed guy _

_ I'm that bad type _

_ Make your mama sad type _

_ Make your girlfriend mad tight _

_ Might seduce your dad type _

_ I'm the bad guy, duh _ ** **  
** **

_ I'm the bad guy, duh _

_ I'm only good at being bad, bad _

He flipped her hard to her back, his body heavy and one leg captured at his elbow. She was stretched for him, immobile, shock and excitement on her face. By the time the music changed, slowed, he was sliding into her slick channel. “So wet,” he groaned, sinking into all that heat. He followed the slow beat, taking his time to draw out and fall back in, driving home with a little twist of his hips.

_ I like when you get mad _

_ I guess I'm pretty glad that you're alone _

_ You said she's scared of me? _

_ I mean, I don't see what she sees _

_ But maybe it's 'cause I'm wearing your cologne _

Star clawed his back, pulled his hair, moaned for him and begged for more. 

_ I'm a bad guy _

_ I'm a bad guy _

_ Bad guy, bad guy _

_ I'm a bad- _

Happy to oblige, he didn’t notice when the music changed, too intent on driving her as wild as he was. Still, it settled in his psyche, affecting his rhythm, setting the pace. 

She burned and writhed beneath him, her body deliciously supple, her strength enticing. He wanted to touch everything. Taste everything. 

_ I'm a slave for you _

_ I cannot hold it; I cannot control it _

_ I'm a slave for you _

_ I won't deny it; I'm not tryin' to hide it _

_ Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me _

_ To another time and place _

_ Oh baby, don't you wanna dance up on me _

_ Leaving behind my name and age _

Loki dragged himself down her body, mouth open, tasting sweat and sweet skin. He ravished her breasts, sucked and pulled until she was a moaning wreck, her hands tearing at his hair. He nuzzled into the valley between and kissed a path downward, leaving behind purple marks to remind her just who she belonged to. 

There was no going back now. No forgetting. No starting over. He’d caught the taste of her, her scent, and was feasting on the essence of her magic every time he licked her skin. There was no way he would be letting her go after this. 

Arriving at his destination, Loki yanked her hips up and inhaled. She went utterly still. He looked up slowly, locked eyes, and swept his tongue up her weeping core. 

_ I really wanna dance, tonight with you _

_ I really wanna do, what you want me to _

_ I really wanna dance, tonight with you _

_ I really wanna do, what you want me to _

_ Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me _

_ To another time and place _

_ Oh baby, don't you wanna dance up on me _

_ Leaving behind my name and age _

Star screamed, her body arching until she balanced on her shoulders. Loki laughed darkly and buried his face in her sweet honey. The taste burst with magic, her body so full it overflowed into every part of her. He drank from the stars and feasted on the cosmos, devouring nebulas until she shrieked in pleasure and her thighs clamped around his ears. 

The new rush left him lightheaded.

_ Wow, I feel good, I knew that I would now _

_ I feel good; I knew that I would now, yes _

_ So good, so good, so good, so good, so good _

_ Said, I got you _

_ Wow, I feel nice, like sugar and spice _

_ I feel nice, baby, like sugar and spice _

_ So nice, so nice, so nice, so nice, so nice _

_ Said, I got you _

Loki lowered her to the bed, smirking at the appropriate change in music. She lay lax beneath him as he climbed up her body, leaving kisses, bites, small pulls with his lips. He swirled his tongue around her nipples, taking his time, drawing out the afterglow of her explosive climax while waiting to see what seductive song would come next.

She breathed unevenly. Her heart pounded, and Loki nuzzled the skin there, leaving open-mouthed kisses in his wake. He stroked her flesh, smoothly pushing apart her thighs, holding her open with his knees as he touched every inch of her. So soft. He’d never felt anything like the velvet of her skin. 

_ Ooh _

_ Climb on board _

_ We'll go slow and high tempo _

_ Light and dark _

_ Hold me hard and mellow _

_ I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure _

_ Nobody but you, 'body but me _

_ 'Body but us, bodies together _

_ I love to hold you close, tonight and always _

_ I love to wake up next to you _

_ I love to hold you close, tonight and always _

_ I love to wake up next to you _

Loki sank lazily back inside her, her swollen walls parting in eager welcome. Star moaned, her lashes fluttering, finally opening as he let her have his weight, his arm going around her back, the other seeking to balance him on his elbow while he cupped her nape. 

“Star,” Loki whispered, teasing her lips with his, brushing his mouth over hers. “My fallen Star.”

“Yours,” she sighed, her hands creeping up to his shoulders. 

Together they moved in slow, sweet passion. Star’s nails flexed into his shoulders. Her fingers traced the dips of his muscles. Loki focused on her mouth, on seducing her tongue and bringing her exquisite pleasure, tilting her hips to slide the head of his cock over her sweet spot. 

Long moans became short cries. Her thighs closed over his hips and heels dug urgently into his ass. 

One song slid into another, but each seemed to push him on, drive him to fresh heights, beg him to take her higher, harder, faster. He lost track of how many times she cried out and contracted around him, her walls squeezing tighter every time. 

_ I've been playing with my demons _ _  
_ _ Making troubles for yourself _

_ And these days are far from over _

_ You know I can't help myself _

_ I love coming for you baby _

_ And it's killing me inside _

_ I've been dying for you baby _

_ Almost every single night _

The ache in his loins grew, becoming a fist gradually tightening around his balls. He gasped, his mouth moving with hers though they’d long stopped being able to participate in any sort of kissing. Instead, he buried his face in her throat and latched onto her pulse point. He sucked so hard, Loki could taste the coppery tang of her blood on his tongue. 

“Loki!” Star screamed, her body shaking, walls gripping him with such power; he found it impossible to draw away. 

Everything rippled and pulsed, and Loki let go. The orgasm tore through him, emptying his sack and leaving him spent, collapsed on top of his woman. The world was white around his vision, his blood pounding through him so hard and fast; everything was silent. 

He waited for his breathing to even out before moving, liking too much being close to her, warmed by the magic humming over her skin. When he did move, it was only to roll them to their sides where he could continue to cuddle, his cock finally sliding from her heat. 

His hearing returned in time to hear:

_ The D so good, he just got a And 1 _

_ I'm about to blow, and I ain't talking Samsung _

_ I'm about to show him what I do with that tongue _

_ Bom bidi bom bom bom bode bom _

_ Bom bidi bom bom _

_ You give me bad, bad love _

_ But I love it baby _

_ Love me all night long _

_ If you want baby, like _

_ Bom bidi bom bom bom bode bom _

_ Bom bidi bom bom bom _

_ 'Cause you're a bad, bad girl _

_ But I love it baby _

_ Love me all night long _

_ If you want baby, yeah _

Loki burst out laughing. “Well, that is quite the taste in music you have, darling.”

“Mm,” Star smirked. “It’s my Loki playlist.”

He arched a brow. “Loki playlist?”

She pushed him to his back and crawled over him, enticing his cock to rise a second time when she began to dance and writhe on her knees above him. “The songs all give me naughty feels. My imagination works overtime thinking up all the dirty things I would like you to do to me.”

“Oh, really?” He sat up and wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her still, noting they were back where they started with her _ low key _ song. “I think you’d best share this list with me, my cosmic darling. It doesn’t appear to be overly long. I could add to your list without too much effort.”

She arched a brow curiously, then moaned when he lifted her and impaled her back onto his hard cock. “You could?”

“Oh, yes, darling. I have a whole repertoire of songs that make me want to grind my cock against your ass.”

“Later,” she gasped burying her hands in his hair. 

“Much later,” Loki agreed, wrapping his hands around her waist. 

Perhaps being stuck on Midgard wouldn’t be so bad if it meant he got to keep his little fallen Star.


End file.
